The dream
by Mangamonster.0
Summary: What if all of what happened to Saya was all a dream or was it?  And who is Hagi and how did he get there
1. Chapter 1

_"Nankarunasi. I love you" _he said then the balcony collapse on him and Amshell.

Saya awoke up feeling groggy and her head hurt like hell as she began to awaken from the nightmare. Her eyes fluttering open. Her forehead covered in sweat and her cheeks stained red from tears. She didn't know whether to cry or be happy, she had so many emotions building in her chest. Her mind started wandering to the lovely young man named Haji. She felt the urge to love him endlessly and knew that he would return with even more love then she knew. She imagined his hard chiseled body in her mind and was immediately in love with him. She finally got up from her bed of sweat and tears and fell to floor crying threw the sadness that she realized was over Haji. She figured that even thought he wasn't real she still loved him. She knew she would forget him some point in life so, she told her self it was a dream get over it, and he is nothing to you because he isn't real.

She finally got dressed and washed her face and went downstairs. She found her parents standing in front of the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something very important. It's about last night we heard you screaming something named Haji." Her mother asked in almost a whisper.

"I was?" she quickly denied what her mother said. She didn't know what else to say about the mysterious man named Haji who confessed his love for her in a dream.

"Are sure about it?" her father asked. It is almost impossible to lie to her father but she made sure to sound very confused about the situation.

"I'm sure." I replied once more.

"Alright just be careful when your outside the house we used to be six-teen you know." My mother said in a tone that was very motherly.

"Alright Mom don't get to mushy on me. I'm headed off for school to see Miuri and Kian." She told her parents but specifically the worried face her mother had on.

"O.K.; tell them I said hello." Her mother's worried expression fading in to a joyful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya walked out the door and down the street heading towards the school that she loathed so much. She felt daggers staring in to her back. She spun around expecting to find a person staring at her but found no one there. She felt a chill run up her spine that make goose bumps rise on her delicate skin. She felt a sharp pain slowly creep up along with the chill. Her mind spun her, vision blurred, her mind jumbled; then it all fell down as her body crashed to the ground. As her mind wandered the endless caverns that make her brain she felt warmth between the back of her knee and behind the back of her neck. She felt a surge of delight through her body as it rocketed through her she felt the cool ground start to blend out beneath her.

Her eyes opened as her best friend Kaori look at her and said

"Hey, Saya are you all right; what happened."

"Nothing Kaori just all little tired that's all" she replied a tiny bit dazed and confused. Nothing she couldn't handle right, right. Her mind wandered off as she and Kaori walked off to class. They headed to history class. As the teacher started on the Middle Ages Saya's blank mind started to wander a specific subject one Hagi. She had thought about it before but never really went back to the dream where her mind created him. She did decide would but as soon as her mind started the search she heard.

"Miss. Otoanashi are you with us?" said.

"Yes, what was the question?"

"I didn't ask you a question. I asked you to pass out the papers for the class." He said with a look that could make you get a very odd feeling.

"Oh o.k." she replied to him averting his gaze. She picked up the papers and passed them out class as they snickered at her. As she sat back down in her seat as asked her to stay after class. She agreed and spaced out again. As the class ended students gathered their belongings and left the class room. went to the door and lowered the blinds and locked the door. Saya's heart rate went up immensely and she started to breathe heavily as he decided to go and shut down all the blinds so no one could see inside the class room.

"I've been waiting for such along time now Saya. I want to feel you underneath me. God, I know it's wrong to feel like this but you just make me so crazy." He said as he started undoing his shirt buttons.

"What are you talking about?" She said in a sound of disgust.

"I've been in love with you ever since you stepped in to my class room now I'm going to show you the love." he walked over to her and started to touch in weird places and she thought that it felt odd. Her shoulders, her knees, and her thighs he was all over her. He then started doing her button shirt. Saya quickly felt him start suck on her neck his body against hers. She started to scream but wouldn't let her he kept her mouth shut. All of a sudden a figure appeared and looked at her. He kept looking at her than faster than her brain could register he pulled a cello case off his back at whacked the teacher in the head. The figure then pulled the now unconscious teacher off of her frail body. She stared at the figure in front of her. She was in a state of awe.

"Hagi, is that really you." She said in disbelief, that the man from her dream standing in front of her was real and alive in front her.

"Saya, do you really remember me?" Hagi stared at her and felt his eyes tear up at this moment.

"You're not real, I'm dreaming again. Yeah I'm just having another dream about you." She said still a little freaked out that he standing in front of her. Hagi is hurt by her words that she thinks he is nothing but a dream. He just stared at Saya unable to comprehend that she, the one he fell in love with thought he was a dream. The tears overflowed his eyes hurt but waiting to know why, why she thought he was a dream. But he forgot the Saya was falling asleep when she killed Diva, and he disappeared after their love confessions, and it had only been ten years since her slumber started. So why is she awake so early.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know I don't update often and I really don't know how many people read this so I'm kind of lost. I'm thinking of quitting the story and just gonna write poetry from now on. So if you want me to keep writing review please I only have like 8.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hey! I know I don't do A/N a lot I just can't do them very well. But please visit my author page to vote if I should continue on with this story I need to know or give me some ideas. Please also leave reviews and or comments about if I should update or not. Thank You guys so much helps get out anger knowing people like what I write down things. Byeeeeeeeeee!**

Saya fell back passed out from the day's commotion. Hagi caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. He stared at her unconscious form as his eyes betrayed him as they started to water down his pale face. His sobs grew louder and louder every time his sobs got larger. He still didn't understand why she was awake yet only ten years in to her thirty year sleep. It was already amazing enough to figure out how it was possible but, why couldn't she remember there time together. He only knew that it was only a matter before that he would go and he would let her live her life again. Staying in the shadows and hide from his beloved Saya. He was unreal, a figment of imagination.

He carried her body to the window. The tears stained his face immensely and it looked as if he had been slapped the face. Her body was kind of heavy in his arms he knew if she really forgot him his life would be over in a mere matter of minutes.

His eyes grew heavy due to the fact it was happening. He was dying. He felt this day would soon to come but the fact that Saya thought about him in her dreams was enough for her to know that at one point he did exists at one point in time. Saya just thinking about him made him feel more human. But as he noticed that his breathing was becoming slower and faint to his hearing. Hagi thought about his life with Saya the one he loved not just her destructive self but her in a whole of a person. He wished they had gotten engaged, married and live together with each other till the ends of time. He loved her but as he felt his last gust of breath coming out of his chest. He heard Saya awaken from unconscious state.

"He is real oh my god, Hagi was really there at that opera but I saw him die what the hell is going on!" She said immediately after coming to her senses. Hagi's eyes were slowly closing as he was taking his last breath.

**A/N This is the last chapter I am writing till I get at least 20 reviews by more than 7 people. Please R&R on the story and the poem I wrote. Thank You to all who read it and put in there updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I got a new computer and I decided to continue with the story. I'll try to update as much as I can but if I don't** get **feedback I wont update as much as I can. Alright then lets continue with this story**

** Hagi P.O.V.**

Saya's crying over me. Why? She forgot me she thought that I wasn't real was does she care.

_Casue she loves you too much to ever forget about you. Dummy_

My inside voice is actually right. Damn it body breathe don't die on me she's in love with you. She knows you are real..

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hagi's body lay there motionless except for the very spaced out breaths from his lungs. Saya's cries were ringing out loudly through the empty classroom that seemed to be like a horror movie ready for the final kill from the serial killer.

"Why didn't I believe my dreams were real" She cried out. "Why". Her face was stained red from her tears that seemed to not stop since Hagi hit the floor.

**Saya's P.O.V.**

My tears were slowing down because, my body could produce no more. I was extremely sad that Hagi was going through this. Whatever it was….

**A/N I'm sorry its so short you guys I have been really busy and I moved and switched schools and I work at an art gallery now and school really sucks and I'm sorry. Please let me know if this story really sucks. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Saya sat there, scared out of her mind. Nothing of what was going on made sense to her. One "dream" and everything changed, for good. With Hagi lying in front of her, his breathing labored, she sat silent. She looked upon his face and was overcome with the love she had for him and he for her. She sighed deeply and leaned over him and kissed his lips ever so lightly.

**Hagi P.o.V.**

_She kissed me…. She kissed me, not transferring blood not cause I made her kiss me, willingly kissed me.. Wow. Her lips felt soft as I remember them. I feel stronger though…._

**Reg. P.o.V.**

Saya leaned away and gazed at him again. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. While she was no paying any attention to him, he started to start moving and opening his eyes. With the grace of silence he rose to his feet; took her chin in his human hand and raised her head to meet his eyes. Her eyes opened and happiness and love filled them, the connection through just their eyes was overwhelming.

**A/N**

**I know its really short but i am trying to update little segments at a time that way i can get writers block less. so please feel free to review it thanx :)**


End file.
